Fidelia Chapman (1846-1909)
|wedding1_location=Salt Lake City |wedding2_location=Salt Lake City }} Vital Stats * Daughter of Welcome Chapman (1805-1893) and Susan Amelia Risley (1807-1888) * 1846-Oct-11 : Birth in Winters Quarters, Douglas Co, Nebraska * 1848-Summer : Family Relocates to Salt Lake Valley, Utah in Brigham Young's big Wagon Train * 1851 : Family relocates to Manti, Utah. * 1861-July-13 : Marriage (1) to Mathew Hayes Ivory (1809-1885) in Salt Lake City, Utah Territory * 1869-June-14 : Marriage (2) to Richard Babbitt (1842-1917) at the Endowment House, Salt Lake City, Salt Lake Co, Utah * 1909-Jul-16 : Died in Malad City, Oneida Co, Idaho (Idaho Death Record) Biography Early Life Fidelia was born in the big LDS refugee camp of Winters Quarters after her family had fled Nauvoo earlier in that year (1846). Her birth is mentioned in the diary of Patty Bartlett Sessions who was known as the best midwife in the Camp of Israel. She helped with Fidelia's birth for a charge of $2.00. She is listed with her family in Brigham Young's giant wagon train of 1848. She was about 20 months old then. This train of 1220 souls left 5 June 1848 from Winters Quarters Nebraska and arrived in the Salt Lake Valley on 20 Sept 1848. For many years her parents lived in Salt Lake City. It is recorded that her father and several of her brothers were stone masons that helped build the Salt Lake Temple. In 1850, their family moved to Manti, Sanpete Co, Utah. In 1854, her father was called as President of the First LDS Stake organized there. Two years later he was started their the San Pete Coal Company. Fidelia appears in both the 1850 and 1860 US Census for Sanpete County with her parents. The 1860 Census shows her father supporting three households in Manti. The family moved back to Salt Lake City in 1862 when her father helped with the decorative stones on the Salt Lake Temple. More of the history of her family life and her parents is presented in the 2009 biography of Mary Ann Chapman Richey (Fidelia's niece), compiled by Alvin Rencher. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage to Matthew Ivory Her first husband, Matthew Ivory, was 37 years older than Fidelia. According to the 1860 and 1880 US Census he was born in Pennsylvania and in both he is living in Utah. He first married Mary Cox in Philadelphia in 1830. They had 10 children (birthdays range from 1831-1862). Sometime after this marriage this family converted to the new Mormon religion. Sometime between 1844 and 1854 his family moved to Beaver, Utah. Second he married Mary Bemus in 1854 in Beaver Utah and had 7 children (birthdays range from 1855-1866) by her. In the 1860 US Census he is living in Manti City where he would meet and marry Fidelia the following year. Fidelia's marriage to him, (his third) might have been a plural marriage. One family tradition states that Mary was rather sickly and they needed Fidelia to help take care of the children. She was still only 14 years old at that time. The 1880 US Census has him as a 70 year old widower living with three of his children in Beaver City UT. No children are found for his marriage to Fidelia. When he died he was buried in Beaver, Utah. * Latter-Day Saint Millenial Star - Vol 47, page 729 - reports the death of Matthew Ivory, he was killed in an accident at his grain chopping mill in Beaver, Utah at the age of 76. * History of Utah by Orson F Whitney - page 358, lists Matthew Ivory as part of the 1847 party of Brigham Young returning from Salt Lake Valley back to Winters Quarters. * Matthew Ivory Biography - Generation Ivory biographical sketch of Matthew Ivory. 2nd Marriage to Richard Babbitt Her second husband (Richard) was born at sea in July 1842 when his parents were migrating to American from Ireland. This marriage is recorded in the Salt Lake endowment house when she was 22 years old, but after the birth of their first child. Richard appears on the 1860 US Census record in Manti Utah, age 17, birthplace listed as Ireland. His death certificate shows his occupation as farmer. Both Fidelia and Richard are buried in the Malad City Cemetery. Their first two children were born in Brigham City, Utah (1867-1869). The next several children were born in the neighborhood of Heber City, Wasatch Co (1870-1876). Then two more born in Honeyville, Box Elder Co. Next was Snowville Utah and then the last children were born in Southern Idaho. Note: Biography from the book PIONEERS AND PROMINENT MEN OF UTAH by Frank Esshom: "BABBITT, RICHARD (son of Henry William Babbitt and Elizabeth Taylor). Born July 2, 1842. Came to Utah in 1850. Married Fidelia Chapman (daughter of Welcome Chapman and Susan Amelia Rigley), who was born Oct. 11, 1846, Winter Quarters, Neb. Brought the first printing ink to Salt Lake City in 1850. Settled in Tooelo valley, and assisted in building forts: moved to Cache valley and sawed his building lumber by hand, enduring all the hardships of pioneering that country. After moving near Brigham City, the call for the move south came, and they went to San Pete valley; here they endured many hardships on account of the hostility of the Indians. Went to Manti, then to Spring City, and from here went on a mission to The Muddy, where he stayed two years, and returned to Brigham City: resided here seven years, when he moved to Malad City, Idaho, where he now resides." Note in the entry above, he would have been about 8 years old when he was hauling the printer ink to Utah. Richard Babbitt arrived in Elba, ID – see Elba Ward history, “The First One Hundred Years, Cassia-Oakley Idaho Stake, 1887-1987. The last child, Emma Babbit, was born in Malad City where Fidelia died sometime later. Richard Babbitt was married to these other wives: * Elizabeth Anderson, - Utah Marriage records show they married in 20 Oct 1909 in Salt Lake City, about three months after the passing of Fidelia. The 1910 US Census lists Richard, Elizabeth and 19 year old boy named Lenard. This shows his occupation as carpenter with his own shop. * Dicey Whitley, - no information * Jeanette Whitley, - no information * Margaret - 1870 Census shows her as the wife of Richard Babbitt. She was born in England about 1846. Richard Babbitt's sister Eveline Lovina Babbitt born 27 Feb 1858 in Calls Fort, Utah, is living with them. The census also shows William Welcome Babbitt born 6 Sep 1867, and Amilia Elizabeth Babbitt born 13 April 1869 living with them. Children of Richard Babbitt and Fidelia Chapman # William Welcome Babbitt (1867-1876) - b. Brigham City UT, died young. # Amelia Elizabeth Babbitt (1869-1907) - b. Brigham City UT, m. John Hurd # Susan Fedelia Babbitt (1870-1956) - b. Heber UT, m. John Wesley Taylor # Jane Angeline Babbitt (1872-1937) - b. Heber UT, m. Joseph Savage # Richard Chapman Babbitt (1873-1957) - b. Heber UT, m. Emma Kempton # Thomas Tyler Babbitt (1875-1957) - b. Heber UT, m. Blanche Landon # Lorenzo Babbitt (1878-1960) - b. Honeyville UT, m. Hannah Stokes # Samuel Babbitt (1879-1951) - b. Honeyville UT, # Moroni Babbitt (1881-1931) - b. Snowville UT, m. Mary Callahan, # Eliza Lovina Babbitt (1883-1950) - b. Snowville UT, m. William Parish # George Henry Babbitt (1885-1954) - b. Stone ID, m. Flossie Mecham # Ann Elinor Babbitt (1889-1964)' - b. Elba ID, m. Charles Mecham # Emma Babbitt (1901-) - b. Malad City ID, m. Lloyd Paige Vital Records Message from dn babbitt I am looking for information about Fidelia Chapman. She is one of Welcome Chapman and Susan Amelia Risley's daughters. *Fidelia Chapman was born in Winter Quorters on 11 October 1846. *When she was young she married Mathew Hayes Ivory. 15 April 1861 *She later married Richard Babbitt June 14, 1869. *There are two children **"William Welcome /?/ " born on 6 September 1867, and **"Amelia Elizabeth /?/" born on 13 April 1869 *The 1870 Cessus showes that "Margaret" who was born in England was the wife of Richard Babbitt. Who was the father of the two children? Does anyone know anything about Margaret Babbitt the wife of Richard Babbitt in 1870? If you do - contact me at dnbabbitt@gmail.com I am Fidelia Chapman Babbitt's great grandson. Moroni Babbitt is my grandfather, Richard is my father. {C}Retrieved from "http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Fedelia_Chapman" 1900 US Census Taken at Malad Village, Oneida, Idaho # Richard Babet (M) - born at sea / parents born in England / ocp: Daylaborer # Thidelia Babet (F) - spouse (born in England? Oct 1845?) # Thomas Babet (M) (b Oct1874) / ocp: daylaborer # Samuel Babet (M) (b May 1979) / ocp: daylaborer # Maroni Babet (M) (b Sep 1889) # Eliza Babet (F) (b Nov 1883) # George Babet (M) (b Oct 1885) # Annie Babet (F) (b Jan 1888) References * Welcome Chapman Family Ancestry * Brigham Youngs 1848 Wagon Train - Mormon Pioneer Trail Database. * Babbitt History - WikiTree * First Converts Blog - Scott Hepworth's Blogs * John Hurd Story - Story of his 1884 marriage to Fidelia's oldest daughter, Amelia, in Malad City, Idaho. * Welcome Chapman - Wikipedia biography of Fidelia's father. __SHOWFACTBOX__